


Tord x Reader

by maskie



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:23:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 66
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29508258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maskie/pseuds/maskie
Summary: A gender-neutral Tord x reader book. I'm planning on adding new chapters every now and then.Use https://chrome.google.com/webstore/detail/interactivefics/pcpjpdomcbnlkbghmchnjgeejpdlonli?hl=en Interactive Fics to change 'Y/N' to your actual name. If you feel this link is virus-infested, feel free to scan it with VirusTotal beforehand.
Relationships: Future Tord | Red Leader (Eddsworld)/Reader, Tord (Eddsworld)/Reader
Kudos: 5





	Tord x Reader

**Author's Note:**

> A sleepy Tord in bed with Y/N.
> 
> Pardon me, I am rusty when it comes to fiction-writing. I haven't indulged in a long, long time due to school and such.

It was about half-past 1-o'clock in the morning.

Tord blinked rapidly, feeling dopey. His eyes felt dry.

Y/N kissed him on the cheek, to which he smiled softly. 'You're so sweet~' he purred, returning their kiss.

'I love you,' Y/N smiled warmly.

'And I, you.' Tord snuggled up beside them, yawning softly before closing his eyes. Not long after, he drifted off to sleep.


End file.
